


Отличный План

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Через некоторое время после очередного отъезда Дерека из города, Скотт неожиданно осознает, что растерян. Словно он потерял кое-что важное и даже не заметил. Пропустил, пока пытался выстроить свою жизнь, привести в порядок мысли, стать сильнее.Дерек уехал, и, похоже, он не вернется.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Отличный План

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку с инсайда: «Дерек/Скотт, каждый раз возвращаться в город и помогать стае, пока не вернуться совсем в отстроенный стаей дом для Дерека» для команды WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020 на дайри.

Через некоторое время после очередного отъезда Дерека из города Скотт неожиданно осознает, что растерян. Словно он потерял кое-что важное и даже не заметил. Пропустил, пока пытался выстроить свою жизнь, привести в порядок мысли, стать сильнее. 

Это осознание, горькое и опустошающее, накатывает на него резко, когда они сидят со Стайлзом на «их» месте недалеко от леса. Убаюкивающе шумят деревья за спиной, и так уютно от того, как Стайлз рассказывает про Лидию и ее одержимость выпускными экзаменами. Сложно сказать, что дает толчок, но в какой-то миг на Скотта обрушивается понимание. Дерек уехал. Совсем. Скорее всего — навсегда. И они тоже все скоро разъедутся кто куда. Не будет стайных посиделок по выходным, подработок у Дитона, вот таких теплых вечеров с лучшим другом. Их раскидает жизнь, пусть ненадолго, но не факт, что все вернутся после обучения назад в город, который пытался убить их столько раз, что даже считать неохота. Как не вернулся Дерек. 

Скотт настолько ошарашен пустотой в сердце, этим пониманием, что такая важная часть жизни ускользнула от него, а он и не заметил. И что вскоре могут ускользнуть и остальные.

— Эй, Скотти, ты чего? — внезапно тихо спрашивает Стайлз.

— Дерек уехал, — пораженно бормочет Скотт. — И, похоже, он не вернется. 

Тяжесть на плече становится неожиданной, и Скотт наконец поднимает взгляд на друга. Хочется позорно разреветься. Возможно, потопать ногами. Когда это случилось? Когда они повзрослели? Когда Дерек успел стать столь важным? Когда Скотт стал так слеп? 

Наверное, он всегда был слепым, словно котенок. Какой из него альфа, ну честное слово.

— Ему некуда возвращаться, — Стайлз говорит тихо и проникновенно. Он научился этому с Лидией. Быть взвешенным. Мудрым он был всегда. 

— И что же нам делать? 

— Вернуться самим, для начала.

Стайлз вдруг улыбается. Широко-широко. И тогда у Скотта рождается План. Потому что всегда так было — Стайлз подает идею, а Скотт ее подхватывает. 

Исполнителем он всегда был неплохим.

***

Начинает он в университете, где устраивается на подработку на кафедре. Небольшая ветеринарная клиника не приносит много заработка, зато становится источником стабильного дохода.

Потом он расписывает свой План. Поэтапно, вдумчиво и чертовски усердно. Что надо организовать в первую очередь, что более важно, на чем надо сделать акцент. 

Получается так складно, что становится даже неловко за предыдущие “гениальные идеи”. Все же голова на плечах у него всегда была, да вот только пользоваться он ей научился слишком поздно.

Впрочем, невелика беда — сейчас у него все получится.

***

Стайлз становится первым, кому Скотт рассказывает весь План целиком. По скайпу, но что уж тут поделать, когда разделен со своим бро километровыми расстояниями, а не парой кварталов, как в детстве. Стайлз неверяще смеется, но обещает помочь, чем сможет. И соглашается скинуться на материалы и вообще стать бессменным спонсором и главным прорабом. 

На скромные просьбы Скотта немного поумерить пыл, Стайлз только заливисто хохочет.

— Я, чувак, твой идейный вдохновитель. Без меня ты как бублик без дырки, как какао без маршмеллоу, как глупый оборотень без луны.

— Все-все, понял аллегорию, Стайлз. 

— Ты ничего не понял, Джон Сноу. Но, мой юный падаван, для тебя еще не все потеряно. 

— Лидии расскажешь?

— Считай, уже сделано.

***

Лидия звонит ему тем же вечером и долго рассказывает, какой он дурак. И что более тормознутых идиотов она еще не видела, даже Стайлз был поумнее. Скотт не до конца понимает ее тираду и общее направление мысли, поэтому смиренно переживает отповедь.

А затем заручается полной поддержкой, благословением и обещанием найти лучшую строительную фирму Калифорнии. 

О том, что максимально возможная скидка будет выбита еще более максимально жестоким образом, Скотт узнает чуть позже от Стайлза.

Как будто кто-то сомневался.

***

Питеру Скотт звонить не хочет от слова совсем. Поэтому при следующей поездке на рождественские каникулы в Бикон-Хиллз он просто подъезжает к квартире Хейла. 

Питер спускается к нему через несколько минут. Когда Скотт начинает свою исповедь, его наглым образом прерывают:

— Я знаю, чем ты собираешься заняться. Да, мне сказал Стайлз. И потом Лидия. И чуть позже шериф. К слову, его угрозы были лишними. — Питер устало качает головой, всем видом выражая полное разочарование в жизни. 

— Если без мелодраматизма, то могу я продолжить? Или есть какие-то юридическо-оборотнические препятствия?

— Дерека в городе нет, а он и есть главное препятствие. Дом мне не принадлежит. Поэтому делай с ним, что хочешь. 

— Я хочу его восстановить, — почти что нерешительно делится Скотт сокровенным со своим главным врагом. 

Враг лишь немного печально улыбается.

— Тогда тем более, волчонок. 

***

В ту же поездку в родной город он созывает стаю. Стайлз и Лидия предоставляют ему полный список того, что сделать без строителей нельзя, а что они могут восстановить своими силами. 

Малия соглашается помочь незамедлительно, Лиам готов работать скорее от скуки и чувства солидарности. 

Не проходит и дня, как Лидия делится контактом юриста от Джексона. Скотт честно не совсем понимает, почему тот хочет помочь, но решает не думать об этом. 

Несколько тысяч долларов от того же Джексона он отказывается принимать наотрез. 

***

Расчищать дом и участок они начинают только летом. Им помогает стая Сатоми, Лиам с друзьями, а также шериф с Пэрришем и несколько других полицейских. 

Дом разрушен и не подлежит восстановлению. Но в нем есть пара забытых вещей, которые важно сохранить. Нужно проверить, не осталось ли где аконита, не спрятаны ли где еще ловушки. 

Скотту кажется, что это похоже на летний лагерь. Или школьный проект. Он постоянно улыбается, перебрасывается шутками со Стайлзом, когда можно и когда нельзя, и по вечерам помогает Лиаму с тренировками. Да, атмосфера у сгоревшего дома не всегда располагает к позитиву, но Скотт старается поднять всем настроение. Им двигает лихорадочное желание следовать Плану.

Лидия на его энтузиазм лишь качает головой, но честно находит одну команду по сносу и вторую, которая поможет отстроить дом заново. Траты безумные, и Скотт успокаивается только после того, как Стайлз просит не унывать. После некоторых размышлений у него даже получается плюнуть. Поэтому Скотт соглашается на деньги Джексона. Когда Малия в необычной для себя манере предлагает попросить почти что спонсорства еще и у Питера, стая, к его удивлению, просит не отказываться. И Скотт засовывает свою уязвленную гордость куда подальше.

Тем более что Питер неожиданно соглашается без малейших колебаний.

Работа кипит все лето. Людей много, стая рядом, волки Сатоми не напрягают, а только раззадоривают, и волк внутри крепнет, набирается сил. На второе полнолуние в городе Скотт уходит в лес и впервые полностью перекидывается в волка. 

Лапы уверенно несут его вглубь чащи, шерсть согревает, а зоркие глаза не подводят. Чувства обостряются, как никогда прежде, и даже некоторые тайны, что казались непонятными и вечными, приоткрываются. Скотт чувствует древний лес и понимает, что ничто здесь ему не принадлежит. Но он не чужак, не какой-то пришлый волк-одиночка. Что-то позволяет ему здесь быть, бежать меж деревьев, охотиться на этих землях.

«Дерек дал разрешение, попросил у леса за меня», думает Скотт. Возможно, это банальный самообман. Но нет слаще мысли, что все так и было. Что кое-кто передал ему священное право владеть и распоряжаться. Что Дерек ему настолько доверяет. И никогда еще Скотт не был настолько настроен уберечь и сохранить вверенное. 

***

Мама молчит до конца лета. Не говорит про постоянное отсутствие, про лихорадочное стремление накопить денег. Только смотрит задумчиво да улыбается знающе.

Уже в середине августа, когда работа по разбору дома закончена, а дата сноса назначена, она просит его задержаться.

— Дорогой, скажи честно, ты знаешь, почему ты это делаешь? — Скотт даже теряется от внезапного вопроса.

— Для Дерека. Он столько всего сделал, я ему должен. 

— Глупости, этим бредом можешь кормить свою стаю, — отмахивается со смешком Мелисса, и у Скотта отваливается от удивления челюсть.

— Он тоже моя стая! И, не знаю, я чувствую, что так правильно.

— Предположения оставь Стайлзу, мне нужен честный ответ.

— Дерек заслужил!

— Не спорю, но делаешь ты все это по другой причине. 

Скотт замирает на пару секунд и даже садится за кухонный стол. Мама устраивается на соседнем стуле и приобнимает за плечи, как делала в детстве. И когда умерла Эллисон.

— Наверное, я… — Скотт прерывается и впервые с того злополучного дня, год назад, когда он в полной мере осознал отъезд Дерека, позволяет себе задуматься. — Я скучаю по нему, мне его не хватает.

— И только? 

Скотт честно хочет ответить утвердительно, уверить, что все так и есть, но… 

— Я же в него не влюблен, да? — удивленным шепотом спрашивает Скотт. То ли у себя, то ли у матери. И тут же смеется от нелепости. — Нет, глупости, я несу бред, прости, мам.

— Если сказать правду для тебя сравнимо бреду, то кто я такая, чтобы тебя этим упрекать, — усмехается мать.

Скотт в ответ только качает головой и прислоняется лбом к ее плечу. 

Разве можно быть влюбленным в человека, которого не видел больше года?

Конечно нет, что за глупости.

***

Дерек звонит ровно за день до сноса. Словно чувствует. 

До этого они созванивались пару раз в течение года и обменивались парой смс в месяц. Порой это было простое и вежливое «Как дела» или банальное «Что делаешь». Иногда обсуждали стайные дела. Однажды даже говорили про новый фильм Тарантино. Хорошо, что Стайлз заставляет его ходить в кино время от времени. Но ничего сложнее пары предложений или дружеского участия в их с Дереком разговорах не было. От этой мысли Скотту вечно становилось неуютно. Они даже не друзья. Какого черта он решил буквально отстроить Дереку дом? Без разрешения или банального вопроса, а нужно ли это все Дереку вообще. Самонадеянно и глупо. Даже жестоко, если посмотреть. Словно ультиматум, шантаж. «Вернись, ибо вот что я для тебя сделал». 

Все это крутится в голове Скотта, когда он видит высвечивающийся номер Дерека на экране. И напоследок проскальзывает мысль: «А вдруг он знает». Но страх надо перебарывать, в этом Скотт уверен. Поэтому он собирается с мыслями и поднимает трубку.

— Привет, Дерек.

— Привет. — Звук его голоса в этот раз неожиданно кажется самой интимной вещью, которую Скотт слышал за долгое время. Он качает головой, пытаясь выбросить все глупости из головы. — У вас все хорошо?

— В Бикон-Хиллз? Да, все отлично. Ты как сам? Или лучше спросить, где ты вообще? — Скотт нервно смеется и вытирает вспотевшую ладонь о джинсы. Что ж это такое.

— Я в Мехико у Коры, — сдержанно замечает Дерек, и Скотт выходит на очередную петлю паники. Все-таки знает или нет?

— Супер, здорово. А мы тут все на каникулах, даже от Джексона весточка была. — Скотт перекладывает телефон в другую руку и вытирает о джинсы вторую ладонь. На всякий пожарный.

— Хм, — вот и весь ответ Дерека. Знает, точно знает.

Скотту неожиданно становится смешно. Вот и все, что у них есть. Глупые разговоры про кино и готовый к сносу дом за спиной. Все еще не поздно отменить, откатить все назад, отдать Питеру и Джексону деньги, разогнать строительные бригады, поблагодарить стаю Сатоми, уверить уже свою стаю, что все хорошо. Как-то посмотреть в глаза матери и шерифу. А потом Стайлзу и Лидии. Пережить эту несуществующую, буквально выдуманную влюбленность, о которой он не знал еще две недели назад. 

Но потом всплывают воспоминания о ночном лесе и четырех мощных лапах. О всех тех маленьких моментах со стаей, которые появились благодаря затеянной стройке. О чувстве покоя, которое казалось уже забытым и несуществующим. Даже если Дерек возненавидит его, что, скорее всего, маловероятно, все уже было не зря. И поэтому Скотт просто говорит, что думает.

— А я смог обратиться, — произносит он так просто, будто это не изменило его жизнь навсегда.

— Полностью?

— Да, ночью в лесу. — Скотт прикусывает губу и снова поддается душащей его откровенности: — Я никогда себя так не чувствовал. Будто я…

— … заново родился? — на другом конце трубки слышится тихий смешок. Но не злой. Очень дерековский. Скотт как наяву представляет еле видную улыбку. И его немного отпускает.

— Да. Потрясающее чувство. Все было таким четким и понятным. Словно по щелчку пальцев. 

— Когда я в первый раз это сделал, я наконец почувствовал себя свободным. 

— Готовым на все и ко всему. 

— Именно. 

Скотт только улыбается в трубку. Глупо и безнадежно. 

Он действительно теперь готов ко всему.

***

Снос проходит четко по плану. Следующая стадия — уборка площадки и укрепление фундамента, ведь строить они решили на существующем. 

Скотт вычеркивает из Плана очередную строку и улыбается сам себе. 

А потом решается и набирает Дереку снова. 

Полчаса они говорят об обращениях, Мехико и новой стае в Техасе. И как-то незаметно переходят на обсуждение университета Скотта и расставании Дерека с Брейден.

Все происходящее кажется нелепым и волшебным, как пыльца каких-нибудь фей. Стайлз как раз на днях рассказывал, что феи все же существуют. 

Про дом Скотт так и не говорит. Пусть будет сюрприз, черт бы его побрал. 

***

Следующие полгода они с Лидией и Стайлзом проводят в удаленном аду согласования чертежей будущего дома. Сколько должно быть комнат, какой нужно выбрать стиль, где покупать все нужное. Вместе с навалившейся учебой и работой Скотт чувствует, что сойти с ума было бы удобнее и практичнее. 

Настоящей отдушиной становятся участившиеся разговоры с Дереком. Они делятся новостями, обсуждают книги, которые Скотт теперь читает чаще по наущению Дерека, разговаривают, как не разговаривали прежде. По телефону такое общение дается на удивление легко. Можно скрыть все те эмоции, что рвутся, как из прорванной трубы. 

Скотту страшно представить, что случится, когда Дерек узнает правду о доме. Но еще больше он боится личной встречи. Что произойдет, когда Дерек его увидит? Учует ли он это безнадежное чувство в груди, которое никак не унять? Будет ли ему противно? Станет ли он общаться со Скоттом после всего?

Чтобы не думать, он лишь сильнее углубляется в работу над домом. И, соответственно, сильнее устает. Круговорот безумия отступает лишь к Рождеству, когда он возвращается домой. 

Что самое удивительное, помимо их обычной компании в городе объявляется и Айзек. Единственная верное решение для Скотта — это принять его в стаю и одновременно втянуть в их стройку века. Айзек не то что не сопротивляется, а принимает активное участие. Один раз у них со Стайлзом даже возникает настоящая баталия по поводу кухни, потому что Стайлз уверен, что им нужен прованский стиль, а Айзек настаивает на хай-теке. Разнимает их Малия, заявляя, что еда есть еда, и готовить ее можно хоть на костре. Скотт греется от этой стайной атмосферы легкого безумия и любви. И когда ловит лукавый взгляд Стайлза, лишь подмигивает ему.

Рождество заканчивается тем, что шериф делает предложение Мелиссе. Скотт жмет ему руку и скромно спрашивает, может ли он уже называть его папой или Джона достаточно. Тот только качает головой и благодушно смеется.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь прийти ко мне с чем угодно, да? — спрашивает Джон не менее вкрадчиво, чем порой получается у его сына. 

— Боюсь, что у меня слишком много всего, — отшучивается Скотт.

Шериф лишь улыбается и сжимает его плечо. 

— Тогда расставь приоритеты и начни с главного. А там дело за малым. 

Через несколько рюмок аконитовой настойки, рецепт которой Стайлзу любезно подсказал Дитон, Скотт плаксиво жалуется, что влюблен настолько нелепо, что это уже не смешно. Шериф сочувственно кивает и не дает закинуть в себя еще одну стопку.

А потом они со Стайлзом, кажется, укладывают его спать.

И перед сном Джон тихо шепчет ему на ухо:

— Оно того стоит.

***

Во время одного из их многочисленных с недавнего времени разговоров Скотт договаривается встретиться с Дереком в марте, незадолго до укладки крыши дома. Стены уже возведены, проведение проводки назначено на середину апреля, материалы для отделки закуплены благодаря очередному щедрому чеку от Питера. Этот ублюдок даже показал старые фото дома, чтобы они смогли решить, нужно ли им пытаться придерживаться старого дизайна. Общим решением было принято, что они будут стараться, но не слишком.

Дерек решает навестить Скотта в университете внезапно. Поскольку учится он в Калифорнийском университете в Дейвисе, то возможность незапланированного визита Дерека в Бикон-Хиллз резко возрастает. Скотту страшно. И в первую очередь не из-за дома. 

Он долго мучается, что надеть, веселя этим соседа по комнате. А потом и вовсе порывается все отменить. И, чтобы не передумать, звонит Стайлзу.

— Ты не будешь сбегать со свидания, — настойчиво говорит Стайлз по скайпу, направив в сторону камеры своего ноутбука палец. — Не в этой жизни, салага.

— Да какое свидание, откуда в голове у тебя эта чушь, — раздраженно огрызается Скотт и понимает, что никогда не обсуждал со Стайлзом причины возникновения Плана. — То есть, я имел ввиду…

— Что ты нервничающая девственница, которая мало того, что не говорит парню своей мечты, что он парень ее мечты, так еще и приготовившая ему сама обручальное кольцо. 

— Вот как у тебя такие обороты с языка срываются, чувак? — с усталой усмешкой спрашивает Скотт, ничего не отрицая. Что тут отрицать?

— Ты знаешь, я и сам порой в шоке, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. И снова улыбается широко и открыто. — Окольцуй его, чтобы даже рыпаться не смел.

— Да он даже не бисексуал, — обреченно бормочет Скотт, понимая, что ничего в этой жизни не понимает. Абсолютно ничего. 

— Питер сказал Малии другое, — подмигивает Стайлз. — Чмоки-чмоки!

И отключается, словно не давая передумать. Скотт хохочет и шлет другу гневный смайлик. Такой, с дымом из ноздрей. Самое то для самого гениального идиота на свете.

***

Дерек выглядит как порно-звезда. Вот что думает Скотт, когда они встречаются у кафе. Потом его посещает мысль, что таких потрясающих порно-звезд не бывает. И следом идет ассоциация с той самой пресловутой пыльцой фей, потому что Скотт чувствует, что обкурился чем-то нестандартным. Потому что Дерек ему еле заметно улыбается, и это самое невероятное зрелище из когда-либо им увиденных. 

Понимание, что он пропал, настигает мгновенно. От этого чувства так просто не избавиться. Словно мед струится по венам, сладкий-сладкий, тягучий и обволакивающий. Скотт неловко улыбается и протягивает руку. Дерек лишь качает головой и обнимает. Плечи прикасаются к плечам, знакомая кожаная куртка задевает футболку, которую Скотт мучительно выбирал последние полчаса перед выходом, чужие бедра так близко, а теплое дыхание задевает ушную раковину. И еще эти уверенные руки, что притягивают за плечи. Скотт сдается почти сразу и обнимает в ответ, вдыхая пряный запах. Такой знакомый и правильный. Волк внутри довольно ворчит.

— Ты еще заурчи, — усмехается вдруг над ухом Дерек, и Скотт в ответ лишь еле слышно рычит. И слышит порывистый вздох.

Когда они наконец размыкают объятия, то стоят еще пару мгновений, разглядывая друга друга и давая волкам снова привыкнуть к чужому присутствию. Дерек втягивает носом воздух, немного жадно, словно изголодался. Впрочем, Скотт может придумывать, он не очень адекватен.

— Ну привет, что ли.

— И тебе, — кивает Дерек.

***

В кафе они проводят часа два, постоянно сталкиваясь ногами и локтями, словно подростки. Скотт наконец узнает, что когда Дерек широко улыбается, то у него будто светлеет все лицо. Сам он не может скрыть широкую и, несомненно, идиотскую улыбку. Он лишь наклоняет вперед голову каждый раз, пытаясь не так сильно палиться. И тем самым вечно открывает загривок. Доверчиво и преданно.

Услышав историю про поездку в Перу, когда Дереку и Коре перекрыло дорогу стадо альпак, Скотт смеется и снова опускает голову, стараясь не слишком откровенно пялиться на растянутые в полуулыбке губы напротив. И замирает, чувствуя на шее теплую руку. 

— Ты раньше так не делал, — тихо замечает Дерек. В его голосе слышится рассеянность. Пальцы осторожно двигаются чуть ниже, задевая какую-то точку, от которой по телу Скотта расползается тепло. И что-то очень похожее на возбуждение. — Все нормально?

Скотт тяжело выдыхает, но не смеет пошевелиться. Ему страшно, стыдно, жарко. Дерек слишком реален, слишком красив, но, что самое страшное, слишком привычен. Все в нем кажется родным и правильным. Своим. Скотт совершенно не знает, что говорить. И поэтому молчит.

— Вы все что-то скрываете. И чем дольше я общаюсь с Питером или со Стайлзом, тем сильнее мне кажется, что все это касается тебя. — Дерек осторожно сжимает пальцы в его волосах, заставляя приподнять голову. Точнее, не заставляет — просит. 

Когда Скотт смотрит на Дерека, то видит на его лице лишь обеспокоенность. Ничем не скрытую теплоту. И где-то глубже — некоторую уязвимость, так хорошо знакомую ему самому.

— Мне просто страшно смотреть тебе в глаза, — вырывается у Скотта.

— Ты сделал что-то, из-за чего тебе стыдно?

— Не поверишь, но мне за слишком многое стыдно, — он выдыхает это почти раскаянно. Становится больно от навалившихся эмоций. Голова кружится. С трудом удается сдержать лезущие когти. Как когда он был подростком, а Дерек тренировал его.

Его подрагивающие на столе руки накрывает чужая. Дерек смотрит пристально, внимательно. Но в нем нет ни намека на ту жестокость, которую он демонстрировал на их старых тренировках. Нет в Дереке и того болезненного надлома, что Скотт видел до его отъезда из Бикон-Хиллз.

— Чтобы это ни было, я не стану осуждать. Я приму это. И тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Просто знай, что я рядом. — Дерек на секунду задерживает дыхание и наконец продолжает: — Я правда рядом, даже если раньше не был. Скотт, я никуда не денусь.

Скотт удивленно моргает. Потом выдыхает. Он никогда не слышал такого количества слов от Дерека за раз. Удивление мешается с обжигающей теплотой, даже нежностью. Хочется признаваться в том, в чем признаваться страшно. Сделать шаг, который еще час назад казался нелепым. Но Скотт знает, насколько мимолетны могут быть ощущения. Как быстро все испаряется. Поэтому он выбирает ожидание и терпение. Он выбирает стабильность. Не даром же Дерек с ним столько мучался.

— Можно я попрошу тебя побыть рядом до лета? По телефону, желательно. Где-то так до начала июля. А потом, по приезду в Бикон-Хиллз, ты сможешь решить, надо оно тебе или нет.

Дерек наклоняет голову почти что по-волчьи. Думает некоторое время и кивает. И ничего не говорит, только аккуратно переносит руку с его шеи на вторую, которая все еще накрывает пальцы Скотта. Словно ставит замок, отгораживая и защищая. 

— Договорились. 

Только и всего. Без всяких вопросов. «Договорились». Словно Скотт заслужил такое слепое доверие. 

***

После они гуляют еще немного по городу, заходят в книжный, про который Скотт рассказывал в последнем телефонном разговоре, и прощаются. Дерек провожает его до общежития, отказываясь от провода до своей машины Скоттом. Все это немного глупо, но чертовски мило. 

На прощание они снова крепко обнимаются. И на этот раз Скотт позволяет себе отстраниться позже. Дерек словно вовсе не возражает и сжимает крепко, долго не отпуская.

***

Когда Скотт возвращается домой после летней сессии, он осознает, что они ни черта не успевают. Отделка внутри не закончена, строители перепутали плинтусы, а краска для гостиной оказалось тошнотворной и серо-болотной, а не благородной и темно-зеленой.

Всю весну они с Дереком активно созванивались. Скотт даже уломал его на звонок по скайпу. Правда, он пожалел об этом почти что незамедлительно, потому что Дерек сидел перед камерой в просто преступно обтягивающем синем свитере, отчего у Скотта чуть было не закоротило мозг. И кое-что пониже.

После встречи вообще стало намного труднее игнорировать возбуждение, всю эту телесность, похоть. Она нарастала и не могла найти выхода. Спать с кем-то другим казалось отвратительным, да и волк внутри огрызался даже на малейшую мысль об этом. Дерек же по телефону был еще более откровенен. Один раз он даже затронул тему пожара и признался, что решил пойти на психотерапию, которую ненавязчиво предложил Скотт в одном из предыдущих разговоров. 

Все это тянуло на такое дно, что страшно было представить. Стайлз сочувственно качал головой, Лидия требовала вынуть жопу и голову из песка, Айзек старательно советовал наладить личную жизнь, и вообще, все словно помешались на проблемах его сексуального либидо. Которые точно надо решить с Дереком, сто процентов. Даже мама с шерифом перестали намекать и напрямую советовали сделать хоть что-то. 

Поэтому когда в последних числах июня Дерек отзванивается с предупреждением, что через пару дней будет в городе, Скотт начинает паниковать. Ничего не готово в доме, да и в голове у него лютый беспорядок. Надо признаваться в любви или просто показать дом? Или этого будет недостаточно? И вообще, правильно ли они с Дереком поняли друг друга при личной встрече? Все эти вопросы мучают его, пока он не пересекается с Питером.

— Ты словно под венец идешь, — усмехается тот и передает очередной чек. 

— У меня нет для тебя достойного ответа, поэтому не пошел бы ты куда подальше, — устало огрызается Скотт и, поддавшись давно терзавшему его любопытству, спрашивает: — Почему ты даешь нам деньги? И почему позволяешь решать все вопросы по ремонту самим? Это нелогично.

— Потому что вам не наплевать, — абсолютно спокойно отвечает Питер. — Потому что ты и твоя стая так носитесь со всей этой чепухой, следите за каждой мелочью, что мне просто нет смысла переживать. Этот дом — памятник бесконечной боли. Вы же хотите сделать что-то не менее болезненное. 

— Я, вообще-то, планировал помочь, — качает головой Скотт. Так он и знал, что все это обернется дурно. 

— Именно. А исцеление — это вообще очень больно. Поверь мне, я настоящий эксперт. 

Когда Питер уходит, не оборачиваясь, Скотт понимает, что, в общем, все осталось по-прежнему. Он все такой же идиот, который случайно делает правильные вещи. 

***

Дерек приезжает на несколько часов раньше, чем предупреждал в смс накануне. Скотт осознает это каким-то новым, ранее не существовашим, органом чувств. Словно покров приподнялся и плавно опустился. Никакого чужого присутствия, все свои.

Скотт мучается, не понимая, везти ли Дерека к дому сразу или подождать. Но решает, что медлить не имеет смысла. Украденные часы доверия перед тем адом, что ждет его после раскрытия правды, принесут больше боли, чем если их вообще не будет.

А в том, что кроме непрошенного ремонта дома Дерек узнает еще и о природе его чувств, Скотт более чем уверен.

— Жди меня у въезда на территорию Хейлов через час, будь добр. 

Вот и все сообщение, которое он оставляет на автоответчике Дерека. Дальше — прыжок в неизвестность.

***

Дерек подъезжает ровно в запланированное время и ни минутой позже. Молча выходит из машины и уверенным шагом подходит близко-близко. И вновь обнимает. Что-то внутри Скотта воет дурным голосом, ноги подкашиваются, а неприятный и непривычный страх обжигает внутренности. 

— Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Дерек и проводит рукой по спине в попытке успокоить. В природе этого движения Скотт точно уверен, потому что он и правда чуть успокаивается.

— Придем и увидишь, — слабо улыбается Скотт и, напоследок сжав широки плечи, отходит. — Пойдем?

Дерек лишь кивает немного ошарашенно, но идет следом. 

Где-то в середине пути Дерек не выдерживает:

— Можешь, все-таки скажешь, что происходит? Я ожидал чуть более радушный прием. 

Скотт нервно смеется, но не останавливается, упрямо продолжая идти вперед. 

— Я хотел тебя встретить, привести к стае, быть может. Но, как я и говорил раньше, мне страшно. Так что я струсил и решил показать тебе кое-что раньше запланированного срока. И без стаи. 

Дерек не отвечает, лишь нагоняет и продолжает идти нога в ногу. Скотт старается насытиться чувством общности, чужим доверием. Ведь ему правда очень страшно. 

У дома их встречает привычный в последнее время разгром. Коробки с отделочными материалами под тентом, гора мусора в отдалении, вагончик строителей, пустой сейчас, по просьбе Скотта. Он бы не хотел, чтобы им кто-то мешал. 

Дерек замирает, как только им открывается вид на дом. Пусть и не совсем завершенный, но уже отделанный снаружи, он выглядит внушительно. Гордо. Не идентично его сгоревшему предшественнику. Что-то старое, что-то новое. Темно-синяя дверь, которая вполне может сойти за «что-то голубое». И в завершении — деньги на ремонт, взятые взаймы. Правда, Скотт с большим удовольствием одолжил бы сейчас чужую храбрость. 

Дерек молчит уже целую минуту, когда Скотт решается все же повернуться и взглянуть на него. Начинать страшно. Добивать Дерека своими сопливыми признаниями вообще не хочется. Но нужно сказать, иначе все эти мысли сожрут его с потрохами. Да и Дерек должен услышать правду. Не говоря уж об извинениях, потому что взять и отремонтировать чужой дом, сгоревший в кошмарном пожаре, в котором погибла вся семья, — это как минимум странно. 

— Прости меня, что сделал это без твоего разрешения. — Наконец собирается с мыслями Скотт и тут же проклинает себя за неудачный подбор слов. — Черт, не то. То есть я вообще не должен был начинать, не спросив тебя. Знаю, что это нагло, возможно, чересчур. Хотя, нет, точно чересчур. Я не имел права, я знаю.

Дерек медленно переводит взгляд на него, и Скотт там видит страшную пропасть. Такую глубокую, что ему становится холодно. И больно. Не за себя конечно, сейчас ему плевать на себя и свои чертовы чувства. 

— Все это совершенное безумие, не знаю, что на меня нашло. То есть знаю, но… — Скотт сбивается в отчаянии и снова начинает: — В общем, я идиот, как ты раньше и говорил. Мне безумно хотелось сделать для тебя хоть что-то. Отчасти из-за собственного эгоизма, потому что я вдруг понял, что ты, похоже, уехал навсегда и вовсе не собираешься возвращаться. У меня в голове была такая каша, даже не представляешь. Я начал, ничего не обдумав, а потом не смог остановиться. И все так активно начали мне помогать, словно я предложил отличную идею. Даже твой чертов дядюшка, заявивишийся ко мне словно Санта Клаус с мешком денег, как один раз заметил Стайлз. Но теперь мне кажется, что я совершил нечто ужасное.

Он говорит слишком много. Это нетипично для него, но страх сильнее природной скромности и его удивительного косноязычия. Скотт выплескивает из себя слова и не может остановиться. Растекается, стараясь заполнить все щели бесконечного молчания Дерека. А тот правда молчит и просто смотрит на его, Скотта, глупые метания. Отрешенно и как-то бездумно. 

— Ты, должно быть, сейчас хочешь убить меня, — несколько истерично качает головой Скотт. — Имеешь полное право, абсолютно точно имеешь. Просто я правда не смог остановиться. А когда понял, почему не смог, то совсем обезумел. Такое приятное наваждение, заставить тебя вернуться ко мне, и… 

— Что?

Тихий надломленный голос фактически прибивает Скотта к земле. А вот и реакция на второе признание. Может, вообще замолчать? Скотт ненадолго опускает голову, как уже делал раньше, и слышит тихий рык. И тут же вскидывается от удивления. 

— Скажи мне, почему не смог остановиться? — Что-то неуловимо звериное проскальзывает в лице Дерека. Никак не связанное с оборотнями, но такое первобытное. Тяжелое и упрямое. Дерек делает шаг вперед, глаза его горят желтизной. — Почему тебе нужно, чтобы я вернулся к тебе?

Чувство раздражения от собственного бессилия и необходимости говорить правду на секунду срывает все его якоря, и он чувствует волка, воющего внутри него. Глаза обжигает, и Дерек на секунду отшатывается. Гаснет янтарь, но вот упрямство никуда не уходит. 

— Скажи мне, — повторяет Дерек и поджимает губы. Он не смотрит на дом — только на Скотта.

И что-то рвется.

— Потому что влюбился в тебя и даже не заметил. Потому что нет никого, кто понимает меня лучше. Потому что я хотел, чтобы у тебя было место, куда бы ты мог вернуться. Потому что я не думаю, что ты захотел бы вернуться именно ко мне, но к своему дому — возможно.

Дерек смотрит шокировано, пока Скотт пытается собрать себя по кусочкам.

— Ты прости, что я так. Не хотел ничего портить, но я никогда не мог отказаться от своих идиотских планов. — Скотт качает головой и отворачивается от Дерека, чтобы напоследок оглядеть дом.

— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Скотт не хочет. Правда не хочет. Не хочет пытаться разобрать всю мешанину запахов, что сейчас исходит от Дерека, не хочет на него смотреть, не хочет уходить. Не хочет прощаться. С чего он вообще решил, что его План — такая уж хорошая идея? Очередной бред идиота-альфы, только и всего.

— Ты можешь посмотреть на меня, Скотт, или мне стоять здесь до второго пришествия? — неожиданные нотки заставляют дернуться. Что это было? Злости вроде нет.

Скотт вдыхает запах еще раз, но не чувствует ничего, что походило бы на гнев или отвращение. И поэтому он оборачивается, удивляясь тому, как близко к нему стоит Дерек. 

— Ты и в самом деле идиот, — замечает Дерек и, прежде чем Скотт успевает отшатнуться, тут же продолжает: — если ты думал, что я обижусь или разозлюсь. Что откажусь от такого дара, потому что надо быть полным мудаком, чтобы от него отказаться.

Скотт неверяще открывает рот, но не может произнести ни слова. Поэтому Дерек делает последний, совсем маленький шаг к нему и безжалостно добивает.

— Ты идиот, раз думал, что я не захочу вернуться сюда просто потому, что ты позвал меня. 

И потом Дерек целует его. Жадно и настойчиво. Почти грубо. Прижимаясь всем телом, запуская пальцы в волосы и стискивая до боли талию. Царапая клыками губы. Скотт настолько шокирован, настолько поражен самой мыслью, что его чувства могут быть взаимны, что даже не отвечает и только смотрит на немного отстранившегося Дерека. 

— Скажи честно, теперь я переборщил? — с неожиданно тенью сомнения спрашивает Дерек. 

И все встает на свои места. Мир становится четким, понятным, наконец цельным. Волк внутри довольно воет, а тело словно становится легким.

Вот оно, прямо здесь, нельзя отпускать. 

— Ты идиот, раз мог такое подумать, — бормочет Скотт. И хватает Дерека за отворот куртки, притягивает, закидывает руку на плечи и впивается ответным поцелуем.

Поцелуй, похожий на укус. Хриплые вздохи. Дыхание, разделенное на двоих. Когти, почти разрывающие кожу. Чувство бесконечного покоя и уверенности. Любимый запах и уютное молчание. 

— Ты правда взял деньги Питера? — со смешком спрашивает Дерек, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Скотта. Его дыхание оседает на губах, отчего хочется бездумно улыбаться и просто молчать. 

— Да, я настолько идиот. 

— Мы никогда не расплатимся. 

— Я прослежу, чтобы он даже не смел требовать. 

***

Потом будет встреча стаи с тысячей извинений и неловкими объятиями. Потом будут лукавые взгляды Стайлза и Лидии, светящиеся от гордости Малия и Лиам и хихикающий Айзек. Потом будет молчаливый Питер и его крепкое рукопожатие. Потом будет веселящаяся Мелисса и поддерживающий, как всегда, Джон. 

Потом будет дом, незаконченный, еще не получивший своего лица. Потом будет беззастенчивый восторг Дерека и его широкая улыбка. 

Потом не будет одиночества. 

Все это потом.

Сейчас есть только крепкие объятия, тихий шепот и чувство единения. За ними их лес, их земля, их стая. Мир в эту секунду принадлежит им. И никто этого не отнимет.


End file.
